


Kuvira´s visitor

by Drarnegas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69, Anal, Ballsucking, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa, Master/Pet, Rough Sex, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Korra decided to visit Kuvira, things quickly turn a point for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months after Kuvira had been defeated and now the ex dictator were in prison serving her times. As she was sitting in her cell she was surprise when the door open and Korra walk in and the guard close the door.

“And to what pleasure do I own you, avatar.” Kuvira said dry as she went back to looking at the floor. 

“I just wanted to see if you were behaving, and how you were feeling.” Korra said.

Kuvira just laugh.” Really you came to see if I was behaving and how I felt. I thought that we had been clear with one another after you have beaten me.” 

“Well that´s true but that was a while ago, thing do change and so dose people. So Kuvira how are you feeling.”

Kuvira sigh.” To be honest not really that good, I feel lonely and I don´t just mean from being in this cell all the time. I feel lonely as their will be nobody for me once I get out.”

“Hey that´s not true, their is somebody waiting for you.”

“Really and how might that be?”

“Me” Korra said as she sat down next to Kuvira.

“W,,,what?”

“After we fought I started to get some feelings for you and knowing how and why you did all the things you did, only made me being more interested in you.”

Kuvira did´t know what to say, she was shock for one but she did´t know how to handle this news.” Y,,you really have feelings for me.”

“I do, I hope you do so as well.”

“Too be honest I have always admirer you and being here made me realize that I do love you.” Kuvira said as they lean in and kiss each other. They moan into each other´s kiss as they started to undress one another, once Korra got to Kuvira´s crotch she felt something. “Mm well you are packing something extra.” She said as she remove the woman´s pants and saw a thick cock at 2 feet flaccid.

“Like what you are seeing.” Kuvira chuckle as she grab her cock and started to stroke it to full mast. I was now 2,5 inches and so thick that she could´t warp her and around it. Korra stood up and bend over a table and Kuvira walk up spitting her fingers and then push them inside Korra´s ass and move them around a little before she pull them out and then she started to eat Korra out. The avatar was moaning she felt her ass getting rim by her lover. her pussy juice were running down her legs. Kuvira push away and line her cock up against the wet hole and push in making them both moan at the feeling. After getting at least a foot inside Korra, Kuvira started to fuck the avatar hard bulging her stomach out. “Fuck I love your ass Korra.” She said slapping it.

Korra just moan as she took more and more of that incredibly cock, she shiver and scream in pleasure as she came once Kuvira went balls deep inside her. Kuvira went rougher slapping her balls against the avatar needy pussy. This kept on going for a few mins before she hilted inside Korra and cum pumping her so full that Korra look like she was pregnant. Kuvira pull out and lifted Korra up and put her down on the bed. She then went over Korra´s body and move her cock down to Korra´s face while she went for Korra´s pussy and started to eat her out while Korra suck her off.

Both Korra and Kuvira were moaning in pleasure as they felt the other´s mouth on their genital. For mins they made sure to pleasure the other one before they came. After Kuvira came again and pull out of Korra´s mouth, she move up and pull Korra to her ballsack and the avatar willingly suck and lick those hairy cum tanks.”I love you Korra.” Kuvira said and was only getting a muffle answer from Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

After Korra and Kuvira had made love in Kuvira´s cell they had stared to see one another more and more and after a few months Korra had manage to get Kuvira out and now they were living in Korra´s house on the outside the Republic city. Not long after that Kuvira had been let out they had started to have sex on a regular basic, with Kuvira in control. Turns out Korra was a natural born sub and she was loving getting fuck by Kuvira.

"Fuck yes take it slut." Kuvira said as she pounded her cock into Korra´s throat bulging it out and slapping her heavy nut sack against her pet´s face with wet slapping sounds.   
Korra were moaning as she look up at her mistress, she was loving how rough she was with her. It had taken sometimes for her to be able to take Kuvira´s huge cock down her throat with out gagging, but now she was taking it without any problem and she was dripping drool and foam out of her mouth.  
Kuvira were groaning as she hilted inside Korra´s mouth and came hard filling her up with her thick cum in such a large volume that cum were bloating Korra´s chin´s mouth and cum shot out of her nose before she could swallow it all making her stomach bloat a little. Once Kuvira was done cumming she pull her still hard cock and slap it against Korra´s face letting it rest on her.

"Good pet, how did you like your mistress cum."

"Ahh,,,I,,,I love it,,,,please can I have more."

"Not so fast, clean my balls first."

Korra did as she was told and move her face down to those hairy cum tanks that she loved so much. She burrowed her nose into the deepest part and took a deep breath smelling in that musky smell and she came on the spot. 

"Bad pet." Kuvira said as she slap Korra´s ass hard leaving a red in print on it, she then pull Korra of her nut sack and then push one of them into her pet´s mouth. "When I say clean my balls, then I mean CLEAN MY FUCKING BALLS." Kuvira said with anger as she made sure that Korra did clean her balls. Once again Korra was loving this, she loved being nothing more then a pet for such strong woman like Kuvira. Korra was pull away from the nut sack, pubic hair were stick around her mouth and she was press face first against the floor.

"Now pet, you need to be punish." Kuvira said as she line her cock up against Korra´s ass and ram it in. Korra moan as Kuvira were pounded her ass hard. A huge bulge could be seen on the outside of Korra´s stomach, her face were press harder against the floor and were getting grinded against it." See what happens to bad pet." Kuvira said as she continue pounding the avatar´s ass. Korra could do nothing but moan as she could feel herself getting closer to cumming but she was holding it back as she knew that she would be punish more. Starting to be annoyed by her pet´s moaning, Kuvira wrap her hand around Korra´s throat and squeeze it until she was choking and could´t make any sounds.

"Mm fuck that´s better, get ready pet I gonna cum." Kuvira said as she went faster and faster until she hilted inside Korra and came a bigger load making Korra´s stomach bloat more out making her look like she was pregnant. Once done Kuvira pull out her now limp cock, she was coated in sweat now and her hair was messy as she look at Korra who was lying on the floor almost broken. "Go and clean yourself, I gonna need your again later."


End file.
